


Learn to say goodbye

by TedsterTheDisturbed



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Humor, Forgiveness, Love, Multi, bicurious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TedsterTheDisturbed/pseuds/TedsterTheDisturbed
Summary: Philip makes a new friend that exceeds intimacy, as Alexander still deals with the drama of Eliza's divorce and John Laurens' new family. Philip needs to learn how to adapt to two families, as Eliza eventually learns how to say goodbye.





	1. "Look around, Look around!"

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on making this a long fanfiction. i won't spoil too much of it but i can say that love lasts even after horrible casualties.

**“Teach me how to say goodbye”- Alexander Hamilton, The World Was Wide Enough**

"I can still hear him singing" Eliza hummed lightly and noticed a foreign house right in front of her eyes. The breeze brushed through the clothes hung outside by the side near the entrance. Just where was she?

Eliza woke up from her slumber early in the morning before noticing her husband, Alexander Hamilton, was once again not in bed. She sighed lightly and pushed the covers away from her, having it only cover her from the waist below. She stretched and looked up at the ceiling. "Alexander.." She whispered to herself and got up, changing into her home attire. The young woman left the room letting her light baby-blue dress drag lightly against the tile floor into the study room.   
"Alexander," she said as she met the back of a young man sitting in the study. His shoulder-lengthed hair hung down as his head leaned towards his papers. The messy dark hair fell against his forehead. There the dark circled eyes were an image Eliza would have never imagined to see in such a youthful man.  
"Alexander, take a break, my dear" she said under her breath.   
"Eliza, my love, I can't waste this chance- i need to finish" Alexander responded.   
"You need rest, whether you're  done or not."  
"Eliza, I can't argue about this. I can't put the pen down now."  
Eliza frowned and stepped out of the study. "Breakfast will be served momentarily," she added before leaving and heading towards the kitchen.   
"Philip" she yelled lightly as she looked outside to the clothes left outside to dry.  
"Ma!" A voice yelled through the walls with stomping vibrating from the 2nd floor. A son in youth- Philip Schuyler Hamilton.   
Although only eight, he was a sharp young boy already having his eyes settled on becoming a poet. The boy's bushy brown hair jumped and caught up with him as he ran downstairs.   
"Ma! Good Morning!" He yelled with a smile.  
"Good morrow" Eliza smiled and replied, opening the door.   
"Would you like to join me? I'm heading out to buy breakfast" she added.  
Philip nodded and jumped excitedly. The pure angelic eyes he had along with his freckles had always made Eliza smiled even in hard times.  
The two stepped out and headed towards the town market. With a firm grip on Philip's small and fragile hands, Eliza kept the young boy by her side. She walked slowly around smiling and greeting those that had greeted her. The two looked for food among the shops,  paying the amount for anything that had interested them.  
With a handful of food, she had Philip follow her as she headed home. Along the way home, Philip noticed a young dark skinned boy sitting by the central park on a bench reading a book that he seemed to be halfway through.  Philip kept his eyes locked on the child, intrigued by his presence there. "Ma-.. can I play outside while you cook?" He asked,  tugging on the sleeves of the walking motherly woman. She stopped and looked at her son, curious of his reasons, however ignored them and smiled. "Of course, Philip" she said in response to his question. Eliza loosened her grip on the boy and watched him run towards the park. She smiled at the pure soul she had bore with Alexander then continued walking home to make breakfast.   
Philip headed for the dark young boy and quickly stated himself.  
"Theodore! I knew it was you! I saw you and knew it had to be you- only you would read without the presence of others."  
The boy looked up and blinked in confusion before smiling with a short burst of laughter.   
"Am I really like that? " he asked with a smile as he bookmarked his page and closed the book. Philip nodded and say beside his young friend. "You've been like this since I met you. Hey, what are you reading?" He asked, moving Theodore's fingers to show the book more.  
"Oh, the book is Little Goody Two-Shoes. My father gave it to me on my birthday." He smiled and rubbed the corner of the book.  
Philip looked at it, fascinated by it. "I've heard that story before! My ma would tell me it after boarding school."  
Theodore nodded slowly and put the book beside him before getting up and running.  
"Philip. Come on!" He yelled as he ran toward the park. Philip jolted up in surprise and smiled before following, trying to catch up with the boy.   
The two ran and panted, stopping by a vine tree. Philip smiled and caught his breath, looking at his friend. Theodore sat down and breathed slowly to maintain himself. "I always come here" he said as he finally calmed down and chuckled. The freckled boy  looked around and admired the vines spreading throughout the ground with the tree keeping shade below them.  
The two young boys spoke amongst the story Theodore had been reading. Keeping up the topic of literature, Philip grew excited and asked for an ear from Theodore.   
"My birthday is nearby and I've been wanting to write a poem for my Pa." He said while standing straight. "Can you help me with it?" He asked. Theodore nodded and leaned back, keeping his attention on the young boy serenading him.   
"My name is Philip,   
  I am a poet,   
  And I wrote poem just to show it." He said hesitantly.   
The dark skinned boy thought carefully and looked down in deep thought.   
"What if instead you said "I wrote this poem just to show it."  
Philip nodded and rubbed his head.   
"Oh! And then I can add um-  
And I just turned nine,  
You can write rhymes but you can't write mine!" He yelled in excitement.  Theodore laughed and agreed to the improvement of the poem.   
They both continued taking the poem apart and improving it. Before Philip could continue on his conversation, he heard his father's voice.  
"Philip! The food's been served. Come home now!" Alexander yelled, looking over at the two shadows near the park. Philip looked back at his dear friend and puffed his cheeks, saying a farewell to him. "I'll see you later today or tomorrow!" He yelled as he ran to the zombie-like father.  
The father and son walked over to their house while Theodore looked at his book and once again caressed the corner of the hard cover.  
"Theodore Burr! Come home! Your mother needs your help!" A voice yelled across from the market near him. Theodore, startled, stood up quickly and ran towards the voice, holding tightly onto his book.   
  


_**The History of Little Goody Two-Shoes**_  is a children's story published by John Newbery in London in 1765.


	2. Wait for it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter of basically Aaron and Alexander witnessing their birth of their children.

Aaron Burr looked at the sleeping child that had knocked out on his lap. He closed the book he had read to him and stroked his hair lightly with a smile.  
The man looked up and sang to himself under his breath.   
"Dear Theodore, oh what to say to you, you have my eyes. Like your ma,you act the same, and when you came into the world you cried and it broke my heart." He hummed a tune as he looked over at the picture of his wife, Theodosia.   
"We'll give the world to you and you'll blow us all away~"  
Theodore fluttered his eyes open slowly, looking up at his father with the same eyes. "Father- when can I meet my mommy?"  
Aaron smiled faintly and caressed the boy's cheek. "Later on, son. Your mother is healing." He whispered.  
Theodore nodded slowly and laid back down on his father's lap, getting comfortable again.  
"I'll blow you all away"  
He hummed. Aaron smiled and nodded before continuing "yeah, you'll blow us all away."

Alexander stood up from his desk and checked up on the past out freckled boy. He had been laying on his bed with books huddled around him and papers next to him. Alexander smiled and picked up the books, putting them in the shelf. He grabbed the papers and skimmed through them, noticing the stories his son has written. The man chuckled and stacked them neatly on the desk before glancing back at his son.  
"Oh philip...  
You've come of age with our young nation,we'll bleed and fight for you. We'll make it right for you. If we lay a strong enough foundation, we'll pass it onto you we'll give the world to you and you'll blow us all away"  
He looked down and balled his hand into a fist.  
"I'll make this right for you, and you'll blow us all away" he whispered before closing this and heading back into his study

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short two-sided perspective of this. I was listening to the song and just had to do it, haha.  
>  thanks for reading! comment and leave kudos~


	3. Burr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huzzah

 

"Theodore get ready! You have boarding school in an hour." Burr yelled from across the house. The young man was cleaning the house while his wife was still ill.

Even having work for the militia, Aaron continued to maintain the house duties for his wife's sake. He couldn't have her doing work in her condition.  
Aaron smiled as he wiped down table, looking at the family frame hanging in the center of the kitchen wall. "Theodore!" Aaron yelled again.  
"Yes father?" A child-like voice appeared from behind Aaron. The young man turned quickly and saw his son dressed up neatly. Theo wore his clothes his father had recently given to him. It was a cravat surrounded by a salmon color coat with pale trousers exposing his knees and sock garters. Aaron smiled and pat the boy's head before facing the table again."Have you studied your Greek and Latin?" Aaron asked. Theodore nodded immediately and grabbed a stack of books that somehow reached high enough to cover his face. "Yes father!" He yelled."You should head to school now, son. You wouldn't want to be late. Theodore nodded and card his stack of books with him as he slid through the door.  
"PHILIP! ARE YOU READY FOR SCHOOL! YOU NEED TO BE THERE EARLY!" Alexander yelled as he looked over at the stairs.   
"COMING!" A voice yelled from above the ceiling.

 

Philip ran quickly downstairs, jumping off half of the stairs that remained. His hair once again bouncing to every movement always made Alexander laugh. Alex could always spot his son from a mile away. As soon as Philip got down, he ran towards his father with his clothes handpicked by his mother.  
It was a brown and khaki frockcoat along with a waistcoat and trousers, all of suede leather with white stockings.  
"Handsome as always," Alexander noted with a smile. 

 

"Just like pa!" Philip replied while getting his books. "I have to go. It's almost time, Pa. I'll be back home when school ends" Philip added.  
The young boy raced out of the house and downtown to school. While running, he bumped into a young boy with a fort of books around him. Philip rubbed his bruised head and looked up withq concerned expression before smiling quickly and grabbing the fallen books.

 

"THEODORE!" Philip yelled.

Theo groaned lightly and looked up to see his cheerful freckled friend."Hello, philip,"he said with a light chuckle.

"On your way to school early too, huh?"Philip asked, lending a hand out to his dark skinned friend. The fallen boy grabbed the other's hand, getting up and nodding to the question. They both continued walking towards the school, talking and jiking around before waking into the classroom. "Did you study for the quiz?" Philip asked as he pointed at Theodore's book on Latin. Theo nodded and smirked. "Yeahx it'll be a piece of cake. I'll probably have the highest score in the class." He said. The freckled boy immediately scoffed and laughed at his friend.

 

"Not with me around! I'll surpass your scores by a longshot!" Philip protested as he crossed his arms and leaned onto his desk."

"Wanna bet?" Theodore looked at his best friend, eye-ing him with a devilish smile.

"Bet." Philip responded. He returned the smile and looked over at his desk with confidence.

The two shook hands and laughed before sitting in their assigned seats. All the students screamed and sang while Theodore and Philip were silent, lost in their own world. The two glanced at one another with a sly grin, keeping their deal. Philp knew he could never be outshined, even if it were bis best friend. Theodore on the other hand knew he had always been the highest scored student sinfe enrolling. Whether it was a friend or foe, Theo wasn't going to hold back.

 

Before they could start an argument over who was betterc whether it be looks or grades, class had stsrted and everyone quickly sat down and silenced after hearing their professor yell.

The quiz was given out and everyone sat in their own doubt except for the two little geniuses.

They both raced through the quiz, pressing hard on the pen. It was amazing seeing that neither of them broke the pen or spilled any ink. They read each sentence correctly yet quickly, skimming through is as if they could reach a paragraph within a few seconds. Before they knew it, the two ran up to the professor and slammed their papers on his desk with pure force. The loud noise startled all the students, including the professor himself. Both childish boys glared at one another, filling the room with a competitive and scary aura.

"I TURNED IT IN FIRST." Philip whispered loudly. A little too loudly.

"NO, I TURNED IT IN FIRST. MY HAND TOUCHED THE DESK FIRST!" Theodore raised his voice along with philip.

"NUHUH"

"YUHUH"

"NUHUH"

"YUHU-"

"SHHHH" Everyone shoo-ed them with a glare. The two boys sank into their seats with puppy dog eyes from guilt before giggling quietly.

Class ended and the two boys ran out quickly to the park, off to the tree Theodore had always sat by. They rested there with faint pants and spoke hokes and tails of their father.

"My pops is making a national bank,"Philip said proudly, putting his hands on his fist and puffing his chest out.

"My father serves in the New york State Assembly MY," Theodore said with a smile.  
None one of them have ever met each other's father's,however through vivid descriptions, they had respect for the unknown man.The conversation regsrding their father went on for half an hour before they got up and played around. "Hey that's cheating!" Theodore yelled as he tried catching up to the freckled boy who climbed on the tree.

"Nuhuh, you can climb it can't you?"  
Theodore blushed to think he could be doubted. "Yeah! I can climb it!" He yelled. "Then it's not cheating!" Philip added, sticking his tongue out with a smile. The dark skinned boy smirked and climbed on the tree quickly trying to catch his friend. Before he could catch him, the freckled eight year old jumped off the tree, falling onto the ground and rolling on the grass. He stood up quickly and cleaned himself before the boy tackled him onto the ground. "Hah! I got you!" Theodore yelled as he got up quickly and ran behind the tree. The two ran in circles around the tree until they collapsed from exhaustion and dizziness. They giggled and laid on the ground, resting as their pulse went to it's normal rate.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Philip said as his eyes locked on the sky, seeing the sun set quickly. He was fixated on the color, not realizing how late it got.

 

Theodore nodded and looked over at the freckled boy. They leaned against the tree and admired the view before a hand tightly gripped onto Philip's arm and yanked him up onto his feet.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Alex yelled with a hoarse voice, giving a death stare to his son.

"PA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Philip asked in a startled state. Alexander sighed and looked down at his child. "You told me you'd be home after school. What is this?"he asked as he crooked his head to the side to see the dark skinned startled boy hiding behind his son. He squinted at the child and analyzed him before facing Philip again.

 

"I'm sorry, pa! I was with my friend, Theo!" Philip yelled as he looked over at Theodore, giving a gesture to him, asking for help. He looked at his father, nearly crying from fear.

Theodore nodded, horribly frightened and stood up quickly, standing straight with his chest puffed out. "Yes sir. He and i were just playing here and we lost track of time. I'm so sorry, Mr. Hamilton!"

"What's your name, boy?" Alex asked, looking at how terrified rhe boy was to him.

"I-I'm Theodore Burr, s-sir..!" The boy yelled as he coward a bit to the tree beside him.

"Burr?" Alexander asked with a confused expression. "You're the son of Aaron Burr?" He looked at his face, soon see in the resemblance.

Theodore nodded quickly as his lip quivered in fear, his body shaking as well with pure intimidation.

Alexander loosened his grip on Philip amd sighed lightly as he combed his hair back from stress and worry. "I see  
It's getting late, Philip. You shouldn't be out here this late." He said with a stern expression.

Philip looked at both Theodore and Alexander at a time as a frown began to form. He nodded slowly and hung his head, letting out a light sigh. "Okay, pa.." he responded. Alex walked away as his son quickly followed behind him like a shadow.

"Pops, do you know Burr?" Philip asked, grabbing onto his fathers hand from a forced habit.

The goatee bearded young man smiled faintly as he continued to walk. He pulled Philip's hand and looks straight forward.

"I do," he said in a lighter tone than usual. "We both were around when the revolutionary war had started. I met him one day in New York City." The man added.

Alexander looked up, thinking to himself over the times he had bumped into Burr. New York City, George's office, during the war, at school, in Jersey..They would always bump into each other, it was funny.

He then remembered the day he nearly died. It was early in the morning and it seemed beautiful out, even if the sun hadn't risen to the sky.  
"

Alexander...We duel. Weehawken," Burr said with a hoarse and intimidating tone. Alex looked over and noticed he was nearby the river in Jersey. He turned around slowly, finding Aaron holding his pistol. Alex felt nauseous all of a sudden. He began sweating and found himself clenching onto his stomach. feeling the air suffocate him. He turned quickly with his thoughts getting louder, driving him insane.

 

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE. LAURENS IS THERE ISNT HE? MY MOTHER IS THERE,RIGHT? I'LL BE THERE, WON'T I..? ELIZA! SHE'S GOING TO BURST. SHE'S GOING TO CRY AND BREAK. I CAN'T BEAR TO BREAK HER HEART AGAIN. FORGIVE ME, ELIZA. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I CAN'T DIE. I CAN'T SHOOT. I WON'T SHOOT-"

 

"WAIT!!!!" A voice yelled breaking Alexander from his delusions, seeing both of them shoot straight up into the sky.

Aaron fell to his knees, crying, letting his pistol drop as he covered his face. Alex wobbled towards the other man before falling down in complete shock. He loosened his grip on his pistol, staring at the dirt.  
"Theodosia.." Aaron said loudly in a slurred manner as he sobbed.  
"Philip, my son.. "Eliza, my dearest. I'm not leaving," Alex whispered to himself, silently crying in relief.

Alexander smiled and closed his eyes, tears forming on the corner of his eyes. I can hear him. Every day I can hear him. "Pops-.. pops..hey.. pops!"  
Alex looked up, startled before looking down to see the small boy tugging onto his sleeve repeatedly.   
"Are you alright, pops?" Philip asked, looking over at his father, seeming slightly terrified. It was the third time this month that Philip saw his father break down from his thoughts.

Alexander faintly smiled before nodding. "I'm okay, son. I'm sorry I was just thinking," he responded while gripping on Philip's small hand tighter.  
"I love you, son." He added while staring at the door with a smile.  
Philip looked over and smiled in return. "I love you too, pa." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave Kudos~

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! please comment and leave kudos~


End file.
